Today And Every Day
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Blaine uses Easter as a way to tell Kurt that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Future fic. As fluffy as the Easter bunnies tail.


**I promised myself that I would write no more one shots until I continued my stories. But this was just too hard to resist, because Easter is one of my favorite holiday's and I just _could not_ resist! So I really hope you enjoy this one, because I really loved writing it. Happy Easter, everyone! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can you grab these eggs for me?" Blaine called from the kitchen as he placed the cooled eggs in a bowl and put it on the counter. Kurt grinned at him and made his way to the kitchen of their apartment and pressed a kiss to his cheek.<p>

"Anything for you, Blaine." He beamed at him, holding him close to his chest for a moment before starting to clean the pan. They were on their next batch of eggs and working easily along their one bedroom apartment. After high school they had both moved to New York City. Kurt got an internship at Vogue magazine and Blaine had an album in the making that was coming out by the end of the year.

They were celebrating Easter alone for the first time since their junior year. Burt and Carole had decided to take a second honeymoon, and Blaine's parents were going on a trip to Hawaii, so they had decided instead of getting together with friends, they would spend it together for the first time.

Kurt had gone all out and decorated their apartment with little rabbits and chicks with fashionable Easter villages on their table top. Their walls were covered with pictures of their family and friends, as well as a tiny white tree with plastic eggs hanging from it in the corner. Blaine loved the little touches of each of their lives that came together to form one home.

Kurt smiled sweetly to his boyfriend as they sat down to color their next batch of Easter eggs. Even though they were both twenty two, nothing seemed to really change between them. Except maybe Blaine had much curlier and less gelled hair. Blaine beamed back at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy Easter, Kurt." He whispered against his lips.

"Happy Easter, darling." Kurt grinned as he flicked on the radio. Blaine glanced out his window in their apartment, watching the busy traffic shoot down the street as Kurt continued expertly coloring his eggs, singing along with the radio. They had about three dozen eggs already colored and ready for decoration. They were spread across the table in different bowls and vibrant colors.

He took in a steadying breath as he thought about what he was going to do tonight and felt a jumble of nerves run through his body. He remembered the conversation he had with Burt last night and smiled softly to himself. He felt a sense of relief ruin through him, pushing away the fear. He had known how much he loved Kurt since he sang Blackbird so many years ago, and that love only grew stronger through time.

They were with each other through everything. When they fought, they just got back together even stronger. They had shared so many firsts together, and Blaine never wanted to stop experiencing the feeling of absolute adoration he felt when he was with Kurt.

Blaine grabbed the wax crayon and wrote on it before 'accidentally' dropping the crayon on the floor. "Kurt, baby, can you dye that egg purple for me while I pick that up?" he asked.

"Of course." Kurt smiled at him as Blaine got off the chair and bent down to get the crayon, watching as Kurt dipped the egg into the dye. He waited a moment before pulling the item out of his pocket and looking back up at his boyfriend. The male in question pulled the egg out of the cup and dabbed at it with a paper towel before freezing and reading the words.

He glanced to Blaine, who had gotten on one knee and was holding a black ring box in his hand, revealing a silver band with three diamonds on it, a larger one in between two small ones. Kurt looked back to the egg and read the white words shining through it.

'_Marry Me?'_

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked quietly, eyeing the beautiful engagement ring.

"Kurt Hummel, we've known each other since we were juniors in high school. Ever since that kiss in the common room, I've been in love with you. That kiss was nothing short of amazing, and ever since then, it's been amazing. I love you more than life itself and would love to spend the rest of eternity being your husband. So if you'll do me the honor, will you marry me?"

Kurt let tears fall easily from his eyes as he nodded his head. "Blaine Anderson, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life being your husband. I love you." He whispered, letting Blaine slide the ring onto his finger, admiring the shining diamonds.

Blaine stood up from his spot on the floor and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Kurt Hummel, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, no matter what."

"Even through all of the shopping trips and the crazy diva bitch fits?" Kurt asked, eyes filled with tears.

"I will go with you to every shopping trip, I will calm you down from your fits, and I will love you for exactly who you are, like I have for the last six years." Blaine spoke seriously. "I love you, and all I want from you is ability to call you my husband, and love you exactly the way you are."

Kurt stared at him before jumping up from his seat and kissing his lips over and over again. "I know I already said it, but I want to say it again a million times. YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you Blaine! I want to be Kurt Elizabeth Anderson. I want to go back to everyone I know and introduce you as my husband and I want to wake up every morning to your voice singing those Disney songs in the shower and dragging me dancing in the middle of the night. And holding me close after we have crazy hot sex."

Blaine laughed at that and the two of them shared another kiss, turning from loving and excited to lustful and passionate.

"I love you, Kurt,"

"I love you too, Blaine."

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?" the brunette whispered softly against his lips, inhaling his scent.

"Happy Easter."

Kurt beamed, licking his lips and sharing one more kiss. "Happy Easter, my fiancée."


End file.
